Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
With the recent advent of moving image sharing sites where moving images that have been shot are shared over the Internet, users are increasingly wanting to shoot creative and interesting moving images. Adding slow-motion and fast-forward effects to a moving image can be thought of as one method of making a moving image interesting.
The playback time of a moving image changes when a slow-motion or fast-forward effect is added to the moving image. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-251907 is known as a technique that suppresses the playback time. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-251907, the recording time of a moving image is set so that the playback time is constant even in the case where an effect such as slow-motion, fast-forward, or the like has been added to the moving image.
Although Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-251907 discloses setting the recording time (shooting time) of a moving image based on an effect (slow-motion or fast-forward) added to the moving image, no mention is made of setting the shooting time of the moving image based on a state of a subject.